Their First
by ohlookitzKutie
Summary: Jade's and Beck's first everything from past to future. Part of the Safari Slam Bade Weekend.


A/N: This is part of the SAFARI SLAM BADE WEEKEND.

**Look**

Beck was walking past the school auditorium one day, when he heard a voice like an angel's. His curiosities build up and led him to the door. What he saw was a beautiful Goth princess singing. He assumed she was auditioning for Hollywood Arts as he had never seen her before. It was love at first sight. The next week he saw a new girl in class. He recognized her immediately. Sikowitz addressed her as Jade West. He looked at her and she was doing the same. They both melted in each other's eyes.

**Conversation**

Beck and Jade's first conversation went a little like this: Sikowitz gave them lead roles for a play. Beck's character was supposed to fall in love with Jade who was dating a guy who was Beck's character's worst enemy. So it was a normal day in Hollywood Arts and Beck asked Jade, "Wanna rehearse lines in mine today?" "She has better things to do," snapped Jade's best friend, Katie. "I wasn't asking for your opinion," Beck said rather calmly. Katie shot Beck daggers while Jade just said, "After school take me to yours." She didn't wait for an answer and just walked away with Katie following her like a lost puppy. Beck was satisfied with Jade's answer.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss was just a stage kiss. It was for Sikowitz's play. During summer, Jade's boyfriend broke up with her. She was bumped. He said that it was because she was a bitch. Since Jade's met Beck in his RV they had become rather close. In fact, they had become best friends. Now there were only two people Jade would really trust, Beck and Katie. Since, Katie was in Europe for the summer holiday, she went straight to Beck's RV. She cried as Beck hugged her close. After Jade had stopped crying, the two of them stared into each other's eyes. For some reason they had forgotten about their friendship, they had kissed!

**Date**

After their kiss, Jade and Beck admitted that they were in love with each other. They decided to go for a date the next day. Beck surprised Jade by taking her to the most expensive restaurant in L.A. Jade was so happy. Jade had ordered shrimps and had told them to take out the tails. She hated tails on shrimps she told Beck. Beck had ordered his favorite noodles. When their food came, Jade was happy that she had got the shrimps without the tails. After that date, they officially became a couple.

**Fight**

One month, two weeks and three days since they were together, Beck and Jade had a huge row. That day, a new student had come to Hollywood Arts. His name was Robbie Shapiro. He didn't make many friends because he would bring along his annoying puppet, Rex Powers. When Beck, Jade and Katie were sitting at their usual lunch table, Robbie came and sat down with them. Beck wanted to make friends with this boy but Jade and Katie on the other hand wanted to hit him. "Get away and join Sinjin over there!" Jade snapped. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Robbie teased through his puppet. Jade immediately took the puppet and threw it across the canteen. Katie couldn't help but chuckle at this. Beck shot Jade an angry glare. That night, Jade was at Beck's after school. Beck brought up what Jade had done to Robbie. They fought about all night and Jade went home crying.

**Break-up**

The next day, Beck had called to apologize. Jade just rejected it and broke up with Beck. Jade went to Katie's house the next day. She had cried there and told Katie that she wanted Beck back but was sure he would reject it. Katie tried to help and went to Beck's and told him to get back with Jade but he rejected it.

**Make up**

The next day, Jade dragged Beck to the janitor's closet. "Look, Beck, I'm really sorry but if you really want to break up with me, I will tell you this: I love you and would let you do anything that would make you ha-" Jade explained but Beck grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. They were together again and Jade appreciated that. 

**Proposal**

Jade and Beck had been together for fifteen years. Most couples lasted for a while but Beck and Jade weren't a normal. Beck had taken Jade to a simple, romantic date in the park at night when there was a full moon. After eating, Beck had knelt on his knee and proposed to Jade. Jade was crying. She was overjoyed. "YES!" she shouted happily. Beck slid a ring with a diamond and two black stones next to it. It was a truly Jade's most treasured day.

**Marriage**

For their wedding, Jade wore a white dress and did her hair with blue streaks on her hair. Even after all these years, Jade still kept her streaks. Beck was amazed when he saw his Jade looking so pretty. He couldn't imagine that Jade was going to be his forever and always.

**Kids**

A year after their marriage, Jade gave birth to a pair of twin girls. They looked exactly alike and had Jade's blue eyes and brunette hair but they has Beck's tan skin. They were grateful that they had such beautiful and great kids.


End file.
